


Wedding Blues

by Aliensandcryptids, bluesaturn



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings, originally a twitter thread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliensandcryptids/pseuds/Aliensandcryptids, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesaturn/pseuds/bluesaturn
Summary: The night before his wedding, Connor suddenly gets cold feet. When he doesn't show up the next day, Hank thinks Connor stood him up. But not everything is like it seems.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Wedding Blues

A day before Hank's and his wedding, Connor felt on edge. It had been a day that he'd been planning for months now and Connor wanted everything to be perfect. His mother's insistence on helping had been stressing him out beyond belief.

Connor wanted to marry Hank more than anything in the world, but suddenly simple choices like which plates to use for the dinner didn't seem so simple anymore. He tried his best to make everything perfect by his own and his mother's standards, who was paying for the entire wedding.

It was ridiculous, but the moment their band called to cancel on them last minute, Connor wondered if it was a sign. If perhaps his mother had been right all along and all of this had been a big mistake. He loved Hank, but he couldn’t shake the feeling of doubt that crept into his mind.

"What are we gonna do now?", he asked, desperate.   
"Con, as long as I'm marrying you, I don't care if our music comes from a fucking Spotify Playlist."   
It was sweet, he supposed, but the thought was unacceptable to Connor. He wanted that perfect day and suddenly it felt ruined.

"It's not a big deal," Hank said and pulled his arms around him.   
But it was a big deal for Connor and suddenly it felt like his fiance didn’t even care.

Connor sank into Hank's embrace, trying his best to calm his racing thoughts. It was supposed to be a perfect day. Like those white weddings, he'd seen in cheesy romance movies. Now it seemed that things were slowly falling apart  
And worse, it seemed like Hank didn't even care. This was supposed to be their big day, their /wedding/. Why wasn't he stressed out like Connor? 

"It'll be ok, honey," Hank said, pressing a soft kiss to Connor's hair. "We'll figure something out."   
And Connor wanted to believe him.  
But a small voice was just telling him something would go wrong. Filling his brain with unwanted anxiety. And even now, standing in the embrace of his fiance, Connor believed it.

"I think I need some air," Connor mumbled.   
He wasn't certain why but he felt overwhelmed all of the sudden and it felt hard to breathe. He could see the worried look on Hank's face, as he untangled himself from their embrace.

Connor practically fled out of the front door, ignoring Hank calling after him. It was still chill outside at this time of the year and he forgot to bring a jacket with him. He ignored the cold as best he could and just wandered aimlessly, trying to clear his head.

Eventually, his feet got tired, the cold was getting to him and he felt as if he'd cried enough to last him entire lifetimes. He was still not even sure why he was crying in the first place.

He didn't want to return to Hank yet, have to answer any questions about why he was acting this way. He wasn’t sure if he could. But he couldn’t stay outside and he didn’t want to stay alone. So he called a Taxi and let it drop him off at a friend's house.

Connor sat in the taxi still mulling over his thoughts. He could still hear Hank's voice and the worry that filled it. But he couldn't turn back now. Not when he felt like he was on the edge of a panic attack. And not when that annoying voice in the back of his head wouldn't.

So instead Connor closed his eyes and tried to control his breathing. He could hear the sound of his phone pinging and he knew it was Hank trying to see if he was ok. But he ignored it. Once he arrived at his destination he thanked the driver and made his way up the walkway. 

He hadn't seen her in so long.   
He wondered if she still remembered him. He knocked on the door and a few minutes later a woman with short brown hair stepped out.   
"Hey, Connor," she said pulling him into a warm hug.   
"Hey, Ripple."

He wondered what she was thinking, why on Earth Connor would turn up on her doorstep after all this time, at this hour.   
"Come in," she said and hesitantly he stepped inside.  
The look on her face was worried and Connor wondered if he looked as terrible as he felt.   
"I'll make some tea," she said and left Connor to stand in the hallway alone, feeling awkward and unsure.

A few minutes later, they were sitting on her living room couch, cups of tea in their hands. Connor was staring into his as if he could find an answer on what to do at the bottom of it.   
"I'm getting married tomorrow," he said.   
Then added: "At least I was going to."  
"Was going to?" Ripple repeated, "Did something happen?"   
So Connor told her everything. About the band canceling and about his mother and how he ran off. And how he wasn't sure about the wedding.   
"So you're nervous," she said, putting her tea on the table, "Connor, it's ok to be nervous. Everyone's nervous on the day before their wedding."   
"It's not just that," Connor said chewing his lip, "I want this day to be special and Hank doesn't even care."   
Ripple reached over and laid a gentle hand over his.   
"I'm sure he does. He just doesn't want you to worry."

Connor thought she sounded a lot more sure about it then he felt. Still, he felt bad for just leaving Hank like that. It wasn’t like him at all, but all the stress had been too much to handle lately.   
"I should probably apologize," he admitted.   
Ripple smiled at him encouragingly.

"I'm sorry," he texted to Hank and got a reply within seconds, because of course, Hank did still care about him, even when Connor was a mess.   
"It's alright."   
Another text, a moment later: "You ready to talk about it?"

Connor bit his lips nervously. He wasn't, but he still felt bad texting back a 'no'. Hank being Hank understood Connor better than he did himself though.   
"That's alright," Hank reassured him and Connor wanted to kiss him really badly right then.

"We're still getting married tomorrow, right?", Hank asked and Connor hesitated only for a moment before he texted back. "Of course. I love you."   
"I love you too, Con. No matter what," Hank wrote back, and right then, Connor felt alright.

Connor smiled at his phone and immediately his doubt and anxiety seemed to wash away. Finally, the voice in the back of his head had shut up.   
"I take it everything's ok?", Ripple said with a bright smile.   
"Yeah," Connor said softly, "It is."   
One of the things Connor loved about Hank was how kind and understanding he was. And even though he still felt bad about running he was sure Hank would understand that too. 

"I told you," Ripple said placing a hand on his knee, "Hank just didn't want you to stress yourself out. He loves you."   
Connor knew. There wasn't a single moment where Hank didn’t remind him or when Connor had doubted Hank's love for him. But right now he knew what he had to do. He had to try and make this right. Somehow.

"Do you mind if I -?", Connor gestured to his phone.   
"Oh, not all," Ripple said and with that, she left him alone.   
He called Hank's phone and breathed a sigh of relief when his fiance answered immediately.   
"Hey, Con."   
Hank's voice was soft, though he sounded as exhausted as Connor.

"I'm really sorry. I've just been so stressed and my mom -"   
"Hey Connor, it's fine. Really. You know I'd marry you next to a dumpster, right? I'm only doing all of this for you. Because it's important to you."   
Connor sighed.   
"I know."  
It shouldn't be so easy to lose sight of it.   
"I love you," he said and couldn't hold back a yawn. He felt exhausted.   
"Is it okay - are you okay if I stay with a friend tonight?"   
"Of course. I love you too."   
Hank was being way too understanding about all of it and Connor wondered if he deserved that. He knew Hank felt the same way about himself sometimes. 

He probably should have asked Ripple before if it's okay to stay, but she didn't mind. She was good like that, always looking out for him, even if he didn't call for months on end.

Connor's always liked the tradition of not seeing your future partner the night before the wedding, but this wasn't exactly how he imagined it. Still, he was excited for tomorrow despite his freakout. Sleep found him soon enough.

The next morning was when Connor decided that the world must truly be against him. First, he woke up and found that his phone was dead.   
"Shit!", he cursed as he got up and dashed out the door.   
"Connor! Aren't you hungry?", Ripple yelled.   
But Connor was already out the door. 

Then it took almost five minutes to find a taxi. He was practically yelling at the driver to floor it to the church.   
"Downton Detroit! Step on it!"  
“Alright. alright!", the driver said, putting the pedal to the metal. 

Meanwhile, Hank was pacing the floor wondering what was taking so long. He tried to text and call but to no avail. Not even a minute later and Connor's taxi had stopped. 

“Why are we stopping?", Connor asked.   
The driver jabbed his thumb out the window and Connor saw row after row of stopped cars. A traffic jam. Great.

"You gotta be kidding me," Connor mumbled.   
He hoped Hank didn’t think he was standing him up, especially after last night. He took a look at the rows of cars in front of them, and those slowly approaching behind them. The taxi driver turned on the radio, it was miles long.

"Fuck," he swore uncharacteristically.   
He handed the driver a bill before he jumped out of the taxi. This was a ridiculous plan, considering how far away the church was, but Connor had to make it, he just had to. 

So he got out of the taxi and started walking.  
Hank was still pacing and checking his phone. Not a single word from Connor. Hank was starting to get worried. What if Connor had changed his mind? What if he was hurt? All these 'what if' situations came flooding to his head. 

"You're gonna make a hole in the floor if you keep pacing like that."   
Hank startled and looked up to see Tina looking at him with a smile.   
"Sorry."   
Hank mumbled as he sat in one of the old chairs: "I'm just worried."   
"About Connor?", she asked as she sat down with him.   
Hank nodded   
"He hasn't called or texted."  
Tina sighed.  
"I know you're worried, Hank but I'm sure it's nothing. Maybe Connor's just having trouble. He does love you and both of you wouldn't shut up about the wedding." Hank knew that Tina was probably right but he still couldn't help but worry.

The thought of "What if Connor has changed his mind?", kept echoing through his mind like an unwelcome guest. Especially as minute after minute passed and never-late-to-anything-Connor was ridiculous late to his own wedding.

Hank felt his throat closing up and suddenly it was hard to breathe. There was no way in hell this was happening. No way Connor was standing him up. Tina next to him looked uncomfortable, kept taking sneaky looks at her watch.   
"Let's wait a few more minutes," she said and hugged him.

Meanwhile, Connor was frantically trying to make it in time. Unlike Hank, he had always been fairly athletic, which came in handy right now. Still, he managed to trip on the broken pavement on the way and ripped a part of his suit jacket.

This was literally his worst nightmare and so far from the perfect day, Connor had envisioned. Still, he didn't even care. He just knew he had to make it somewhat in time or Hank would think he stood him up. Like Connor could ever change his mind about wanting to marry him.

Connor felt his heart beating in his ears. He was becoming short of breath but he didn't care. He _had_ to make it. He couldn't let Hank think he stood him up. Not after all this. 

Hank kept staring at his phone while bouncing his legs. It wasn't like Connor to be late for _anything_. Hank sighed. It wasn't as if he hadn't been stood up before. The thought sent a dull ache through his heart. 

Tina squeezed his arm and gave him a reassuring smile. Hank smiled back even though doubt had been clouding his mind.

Connor breathed a sigh of relief when the church finally appeared before him, his legs were burning and his suit probably ruined, but he didn't care. He'd finally made it.

Meanwhile, Hank took one last look at his watch and sighed.   
"I guess it's time to leave," he mumbled, his heart suddenly heavy.   
He could feel people looking at him with pity and his heart shattered at the thought he might never get to be with Connor again.

Connor felt panic surging through him, as he saw people leaving the church, clearly thinking he wasn't going to show up anymore. With his last bit of energy, he sprinted over to the church and in his hurry, didn't see Hank right in front of him, colliding with him.

"Connor?", a surprised voice asked. He stared back into the face of his fiance, who looked both sad and confused.   
"Sorry, I'm late," he mumbled with a weak grin.   
"Wait, did you run here?", Hank asked, taking in his entire appearance.

Connor nodded and pulled Hank into a crushing hug.   
"I'm so sorry," Connor mumbled into Hank's neck, "My phone died then there was a traffic jam and-"   
Hank just returned the hug.   
"It's ok, baby. I'm just glad you're here."   
"Of course I'm here," Connor said, pulling away, "It's our wedding day."   
Hank looked down in guilt.   
"I just... thought you changed your mind.”   
Connor frowned.   
"Oh, Hank. I would never. I've never been more sure of anything than I am of wanting to spend my life with you. I love you, Hank."   
Hank smiled as he felt the doubt and ache wash away. Replaced with love and adoration.   
“I love you too, Con," he said, pulling Connor in for a kiss.   
And in that moment Hank had never been more sure of his love for anyone.

One of the groomsmen was so kind as to switch suits with Connor and he felt more than happy, as he finally got to marry Hank. This wedding had turned out to be nothing like he pictured it, but it was beautiful all the same.

As Connor finally got to say "I do", he wondered if maybe he didn't need picture-perfect.   
Being with Hank had always been enough and as he kissed him right there, he wondered why he'd ever strived for perfection when he already had something much better.

"I love you," he said against Hank's lips, after kissing him for what felt like the millionth time.   
Connor still couldn't believe he finally got to call this beautiful man his husband.   
Hank smiled.  
"I'm so lucky."   
And really, what else could Connor ask for?

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a Twitter Thread, co-written by the lovely enchantedoctopus. I had a blast writing with you! :) You can say hi to [Octo](https://twitter.com/enchanted_octo) and [me](https://twitter.com/bluesaturn222) on Twitter! :)


End file.
